


Chasing Tails

by youriko_is_my_jam



Series: 50 IruMatsu Prompts [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Why was there a cat?





	Chasing Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here I am again! Making these is actually really fun asdjashdkjasd  
> prompt 2: "I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat"

Miu sighed as she prepared to knock on the door. The thudding on the door was bound to wake up the person sleeping in the room. It wasn’t a surprise when Akamatsu Kaede opened the door moments later looking very drowsy.

“Hm…? Miu…?”

“I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”

Kaede looked at the girl. Miu’s face showed she was very serious about losing a cat. It was strange. They wouldn’t even be allowed to have cats on campus. 

“Wait… a cat?”

“Yeah. Can’t you understand me Kaeidiot?”

Kaede stood there for a moment. “But it’s a cat. We’re not supposed to have cats. Or pets.”

Miu sighed,”I know but this little shit was in a bush so I took it in. Then it kinda ran away while I was a sleep.”

“Wh- how? Isn’t your door always closed?”

“Yeah. I don’t know! Just help me look for the fucking cat!”

Kaede let Miu into the room to plan out how they would look for this cat in complete darkness. Miu almost jumped out of the girl’s window several times because of how bad Kaede’s plans were. In the end, the two planned to just run around and hope for the best. It WAS three in the morning and they were both tired. 

The two walked out of Kaede’s dorm room. Miu took off in a different direction from Kaede. Honestly, it was like watching a dog chase after a ball. Kaede smiled. It was pretty cute seeing Miu like this. Even if it was early in the morning and she was chasing a lost cat.

Around thirty minutes had passed before Kaede heard shouting and a few thumps. She turned around and found Miu chasing a tabby. There were a few branches and leaves coming out of Miu’s hair as she ran. Kaede wondered where the girl went for that to happen.

“Kaeidiot! Get… the damn! Cat!” 

“Y-Yes!”

Kaede tried to get in front of the cat but it ran between her legs. This led to Miu and Kaede crashing into each other. The two girls were tangled on the ground, the cat watching.

“Miu… please get off!”

“You’re the one on top, titless!”

“Hurry! The cat!”

Little did Kaede know, Miu’s face was completely red in that exchange. Thank Atua the girl was too busy worrying about the cat to notice. The two got up and Kaede was the first one to keep on chasing the cat. They managed to run down the stairs into the courtyard. After a bit of running, they cornered the cat in front of Miu’s lab.

“Gotcha!” Kaede said as she picked up the cat.

Miu walked over to Kaede and grabbed the cat. “Okay you little shit. After tonight, I’m lettin’ your punk ass out.”

“Miu, wait.”

“Huh?”

“We should keep it!”

Miu was obviously confused. “Why?”

“Cause it’s cute and we could be like… it’s parents,” Kaede said.

“Well shit.”

“So?”

“Fine. We’re keeping it in your room though.”

The two walked back to the dorms, cat in hand. Miu looked over at Kaede. The girl smiled at her. Miu felt her face turning red. This led to Kaede laughing. Yep, they’d be great parents.


End file.
